The Crimson General
by Lazy Hermit
Summary: On Naruto's two year training trip with Jiraiya he is sent to help the United Federation against a group called the Gekko. Slight DarkNaruto Up for Adoption!
1. A Fated Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Eureka Seven.

The Crimson General

* * *

One Uzumaki Naruto has left the gates of Konoha with Jiraiya the toad sage, also one of the legendary sannin. The reason why... To go on a training trip for two and a half years.

"So where we going Ero-Sennin?" Naruto asked.

Ignoring the blond's rude nickname Jiraiya said,"A place far, far away from here." With an evil gleam in his eyes. "They should be here to pick up us up anytime now."

"You didn't any anything about others." Naruto said, wondering who would be picking them up, and how.

"Ah, here they come now." Jiraiya said, pointing in the direction of a black dot in the sky. It was moving at high jonin level speeds toward them.

"Holy shit." Naruto mumbled, about to piss his pants as the object became as large as Gamabunta the toad boss. "What is that?"

"That there gaki is an air ship of the United Federation. It is a ship that will take us to the main one." Jiraiya said.

"You mean they can get bigger!?" Naruto asked, wide eyed.

"You'll just have to find out." Jiraiya chuckled.

The air ship stopped above them, hovering in mid air. One of the plate's of the ship began to open revealing someone in the middle saluting the two shinobi. The one saluting them looked to be around the age of eighteen his hair was jet black, and had on a brown soldier uniform.

"Well let's go gaki!" Jiraiya said, jumping up into the ship.

"Hey wait for me!" Naruto shouted, also jumping into the ship.

Inside the ship Naruto was running around exploring, like a kid on a sugar high. "Stop that kid!" The captain of the ship shouted, a vein bulging on his forehead. He was desperately trying to keep the ship under control, while an orange blur ran around to room shouting, "Cool! What's this, and pressing random buttons. The ships alarms were going off, making it even more difficult to concentrate on keeping the ship under control.

All of a sudden the perverted toad sage thrust a miniature rasengan into the blonde's stomach, knocking him out. "I'm sorry for my pupil's stupidity. Could someone show me where our room is so that I can lock the brat in." Jiraiya said, slinging the unconscious blonde over his shoulder. One of the female attendants with shoulder length brown hair and chocolate brown eyes and what Jiraiya noticed the most, double D sized breast came up.

"Right, right this way Jiraiya-Sama." The female attendant said, clutching a clip board to her chest.

'Jackpot!!' Jiraiya thought, putting his free arm around the ladies shoulder. "Lead the way mademoiselle."

The attendant led them down one of the corridor's, and stopped in front of one of the larger doors. "Here's your room. The washroom is right across from you, and just go back the way we came to make it back to the main hall. If that's all you need I'll be going now Jiraiya-Sama." The lady said, hurrying back down the corridor.

Jiraiya sighed, opening the door to their room. Inside was two sets of bunk beds, and a circle window in between. It reminded him somewhat of a prison cell. Jiraiya threw Naruto's limp body onto one of the lower bunks. The blonde snuggled up into the blankets, with a look of serenity on his face. Jiraiya snickered, summoning a small red toad. He whispered into the frog's ear, "you know what to do." The toad nodded. It's cheeks began to puff out. Then spit out a water bullet, hitting Naruto square in the face. Naruto shot straight up, hitting his head on the top bunk. "Oww!" Naruto shouted, shivering from the cold water. Jiraiya broke out into laughter at the blondes luck. Naruto glared at the perverted toad sage, who dismissed the toad.

Jiraiya became serious, sitting down at the end of the bed. "Naruto we have some serious business to discuss, so drop the mask."

Naruto tensed. He knew? Deciding to play innocent he said, "W-What are you talking about Ero-Sennin?"

"You know what I'm talking about Naruto, we're no longer in Konoha. You don't need to act the 'fool' for them any longer. I tolerated it before now, but now I'm not tolerating any funny business." Jiraiya said.

"B-But I can't, I'm so used to it that it's like it's no longer a..." Naruto sighed.

"Naruto just relax, and take your time. We have some time to kill." Jiraiya said.

Jiraiya's eyes widened, seeing the smile that was always on the Jinchuuriki's face disappear. His sky blue eye's fading to a dim gray color that were as cold as ice. Jiraiya swore he would fill the villager's of Konoha with more terror than they had this young boy. They would think the Kyuubi's attack was a mere bee sting, compared to what he planned to do to them. 'I'm so sorry Naruto, if only I knew.' Jiraiya thought to himself.

"So what did you want to talk about Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked, his voice no longer it's boisterous tone, but a more monotone with no emotion.

"Y-Yeah" Jiraiya said, shaking himself from the shock. "Naruto... There's more to this training trip than I let on... The truth is this is an SS-class mission."

"And?What's the mission?" Naruto asked, in a non-nonchalant way.

"To spy on this government from the inside, and decide what would be the best plan of action. I'll tell you more about this later on, but right now this is all you need to know." Jiraiya said.

Naruto nodded.

"How about we go take a dip in the indoor hot spring, and get you some dry cloth's?" Jiraiya said.

Naruto only nodded, stripping out of the soaked orange jumpsuit.

Jiraiya tossed toe blonde a towel, and began taking off his own clothes. Then wrapped a towel around his waist. Naruto opened the door, and went next door to the washroom area. Inside was an artificially made hot spring with a few bamboo trees around it. The toad sage and his pupil got into the hot springs.

After ten minutes of dead silence Naruto stood up and stepped out of the hot spring, leaving the room.

'I think I miss the hyperactive one.' Jiraiya sighed, getting out of the hot spring.

Back in their room Jiraiya tossed Naruto a scroll. Naruto gave him a questioning look.

"Your new cloths." Jiraiya grinned.

"Thanks." Naruto said, unraveling the scroll.

Jiraiya whistled in an approving matter to the blondes new wardrobe. Naruto had on a pair of black ANBU pants. A big pouch to hold his gear strapped to his waist, and a kunai holder on his right thigh. On his feet were a pair of black combat boots. His torso consisted of a long sleeve fishnet undershirt, with a black muscle shirt on top. To finish off the new look was a black trench coat with a crimson whirlpool on the back.

"One last thing to finish it off." Jiraiya said, handing over a black Hiate-ite. Naruto untied his old headband, letting it hit the floor with a cling. His bangs that were restrained by the headband fell over his eye's. Instead of tying the new headband around his forehead, Naruto tied the hitae-ite around his neck. The necklace Tsunade had given him on top of it.

"Alright gaki you ready to start training?" Jiraiya asked, clapping his hands together.

"Sure." Naruto said, with little enthusiasm.

"Go on up to the roof. I'll meet you there." Jiraiya said.

Naruto slid the circle widow open, and jumped out, sticking himself to the ship with chakra. He went up to the roof of the ship, leaving the toad sage in the room.

Jiraiya looked at the window and pouted, "Looks like I have to take the long way..." He sighed, grabbing a few scrolls and leaving the room via doorway.

* * *

On the roof Naruto stood watching the cloud's go by the wind whipping his hair around. His eye's shifted over to his sensei, who had finally made it to the roof.

"So what are you going to teach me Ero-Sennin?" Naruto asked, going back to starring at the clouds.

"First your going to start off with a meditating exercise. To keep a clear mind, and..." Jiraiya said.

"To talk to the Kyuubi." Naruto said.

Jiraiya nodded, "I'm sorry, but one thing we're going to have to do during this trip is learn to control the Kyuubi's chakra..."

Naruto nodded, sitting down on the ship and taking a meditating pose. A few minutes later his body began to glow an eerie red.

Inside Naruto's mind...

Naruto stood in knee high sewer water. He began to walk around aimlessly knowing that all directions led to the fox's cage. The water began to recede as Naruto became closer to the seal.

"**Hello kit." **Kyuubi said, in a blood thirsty voice.

"Kyuubi." Naruto said, unfazed by the fox.

"**I already know why you've come."** Kyuubi said. **"And I refuse to let a weak human have my power."**

Naruto began walking closer to the cage. Kyuubi's claws shot out of the cage. Naruto side stepped out of the way, continuing his path toward the Kyuubi. He slid through the bars into the cage of the fox. Darkness shrouded Naruto's sense's as he walked closer.

"**Hahaha, you foolish human. What do you think you've done?"** Kyuubi roared.

Naruto continued walking, until he saw the Kyuubi sitting on it's hind haunches.

"**You want my power that bad, that you would commit suicide?" **Kyuubi said.

"No, I propose a deal." Naruto said, coming face to face with the great Kyuubi no Yoko.

"**Me make a deal with you? Ha!" **Kyuubi laughed.

Naruto nodded. "We both know that if I die, you die. So why not we work together?"

Kyuubi eyed the boy seeing nothing but conviction in his eyes. **"Kit there is no way you can have my power without becoming a demon. The very thing you oppose."**

"Change of heart much?" Naruto said, a little of his mask coming back.

"**I didn't want to attack Konoha that day. I was under the control of a vile man. I am sorry for having to go through what you did, but I still refuse to help a being beneath me." **Kyuubi said.

"What if I prove that I can control your power?" Naruto asked.

"**Kit you've already proven your worthy of it by putting up with those villager's, but only if you became one of my brethren." **Kyuubi said.

"Becoming a demon..." Naruto mumbled. He remembered his past of all the things the villager's had done to him, how his sensei always neglected him, the betrayal of Sasuke... With new determination Naruto stared the Kyuubi dead in the eyes. "If I become a demon... Will I have the power to bring Sasuke back?"

"**Hell you'll have enough power to defeat that snake bastard."** Kyuubi retorted. **"But it will come with a price." **

"I don't care." Naruto said. "Make me the thing Konoha feared most."

"**You got it kit." **Kyuubi roared.

* * *

Outside Naruto's Mind...

Jiraiya cringed as the red chakra began to whiplash out of control. 'What the hell is going on in there? Naruto I hope your ok.'

All of a sudden the chakra died out as Naruto's eyes opened. Jiraiya gasped seeing a pair of eye's that belonged to a demon. They were crimson red with slitted pupils. Naruto's ears began to change turning into a pair of red fox ears that moved to the top of his head. His hair also becoming red. A crimson tail sprouted from behind Naruto. The whisker's on his cheeks becoming more noticeable, and his canines becoming fangs. A blood thirsty aura filled the air.

Naruto heard the Kyuubi's laughter in the back of his mind. There was obviously something the fox had not told him.

"N-Naruto?" Jiraiya gulped.

"Yes Ero-Sennin?" Naruto asked.

"W-What happened?" Jiraiya asked.

"I've gained control of the fox's power, like you asked me to do." Naruto said, standing up.

"B-But I didn't want you to..." Jiraiya said.

"Become a demon?" Naruto said. "Relax Ero-Sennin I'm still Naruto."

Jiraiya only stared in disbelief.

"What else did you want to teach me?" Naruto asked, changing the subject.

"Ah, ummmm... Here take this piece of paper and channel some chakra through it." Jiraiya said, handing him a slip of paper. "It will tell us what type of elemental affinity you have. If it splits in half, you have wind. Burns is fire. Crumples is lighting. Turns to dust earth, and soggs is water."

Naruto began to channel some of his chakra into the paper. The paper split in two, then did something that Jiraiya had never seen before it turned into some type of metal.

"Well I know you have wind, but I honestly don't know about the other." Jiraiya said, eying the paper. Could this be a new blood line?

Naruto nodded.

Jiraiya continued to stare at the now metal paper when an announcement was heard.

"ATTENTION ALL ON BOARD WE WILL SOON BE DOCKING AT THE MAIN SHIP! PLEASE GET READY FOR LANDING."

"Looks like we will have to stop for today Naruto..." Jiraiya sighed. "Let's go back to the room, and get ready."

* * *

The entrance of the ship began to open again. Naruto and Jiraiya stepped out of the ship to see an even larger one. Naruto looked on both sides of the ship to see some type of humanoid machine.

"Those are LFO's" Jiraiya said. "If your lucky you might be riding in one of those soon."

Naruto didn't really care. He jumped off the dock and began walking toward the main ship. Inside the other ship the walls were lined up with the same LFO's, except one that was black. Dozen's of soldiers of the federation stood in front of them. All of them saluting except a girl with long pink hair, and had on a strange white with orange plaid dress on. Her eye's were a mystery to Naruto. In fact he was fascinated by them.

"Hmmm... So your supposed to be my new partner?" The girl said, in a mocking manner. Although she couldn't stop staring into his eyes, that were staring right back.

* * *

Reveiw!!  
l

\/


	2. When Time Stop's

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Eureka Seven!

A/N: Yo! Sorry for the long wait. I haven't seen this series in a long time and needed to refresh my memory of it, which meant I had to watch the entire series from the beginning....

When Time Stop's

* * *

Naruto and Jiraiya stood in front of a giant screen. The leader of the the Federation named Dewey Novak presented himself in the screen. But Naruto didn't even pay attention to the man in the screen, no he was more fascinated in the girl that stood a few feet away from him. Their eye's never parting since he had stepped on the ship, which had been about a half hour ago. Time seemed to have stopped for these two, until Dewey asked Anemone a question. The girl seemed to have completely forgotten about him as she happily talked with Dewey.

"Have you been a good girl Anemone?" Dewey asked.

"Yep!" Anemone chirped, picking up her oversized pet Gulliver and squeezing him.

"Good, that a girl. So is that your new partner over there?" Dewey asked, analyzing Naruto.

"Yeah..." Anemone said, also looking over at Naruto.

"What's your name boy?" Dewey asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said in an uncaring way.

"Hey show more respect for Colonel Dewey!" Anemone said, glaring at Naruto.

"That's ok Anemone. He is with the great sage Jiraiya I will let it slide this time. Now let's get down to business I don't think this boy can handle being Anemone's partner." Dewey said, looking over to Jiraiya. "He is a mere boy with furry appendage's! I will not trust him with Anemone's well being."

"Those furry appendage's are new, and let's say the boy is unpredictable." Jiraiya grinned. He could see new research material on the horizon. "I assure you the boy will surpass your expectation's."

"We will see... But I propose a test to see what the boy has." Dewey said.

"Bring it." Naruto snarled. This man was getting on his nerve's. Even with his new control over his emotion's from the fox, something about this man made Naruto hate him.

"Jurgens! Gather all LFO pilots and have them get ready for target practice." Dewey said.

"B-But Sir I can assure you that my men are.." Jurgens said.

"Do you dare defy my orders? I said assemble the men, Now do it!" Dewey ordered.

Hai! Colonel Dewey!" Jurgen's saluted, turning on the intercom. "Attention all LFO Pilot's! Report to the bridge and gear up, we're having target practice!"

Anemone was about to go to when Dewey stopped her. "Not you Anemone. We wouldn't want to kill the mongrel now would we?" Dewey remarked.

"Huh?" Anemone asked.

"I suppose I should explain why I ordered for the target practice. This shall be the test to see is this mongrel is fit to be Anemone's partner. He shall have to dodge all of the LFO's attacks for an hour, and if he is still alive I shall admit he is worthy..." Dewey said.

"That's insane!" Jurgen's shouted.

Jiraiya also thought that it was a bit over the top when he heard Naruto begin to laugh.

"Hahahaha! This will be fun! Can I also fight back?" Naruto laughed, pulling a kunai out and licking it in a very Anko like fashion.

"If you think you even can mongrel. I Colonel Dewey Novak grant you permission to destroy all LFO's." Dewey said, thinking the blond would be dead in a few mere minutes.

"S-Sir!?" Jurgen stuttered in shock. "What about the men that pilot the LFO's!?"

"If they can not go up against this mongrel, then they deserve their fate. Besides they can easily be replaced." Dewey said.

Naruto gritted his teeth. He hated people like this. Then grinned, "You'll regret those words."

Anemone starred at Naruto with interest. The longer she stayed near him the more she wanted to learn about him.

"Also where is Dominic Sorel? I have some business to discuss with him." Dewey said.

"R-Right here sir!" Dominic said, stumbling into the room. He walked over and stood by Anemone, who scoffed at him. "What is it you want to discuss with me sir?"

"Yes... Before that I need everyone else to leave the room..." Dewey said. "Why don't you all go ahead and start this mongrel's test." He said, looking at Naruto.

Naruto glared at the man in the screen. Then felt someone tugging on his sleeve. He looked over to see Anemone looking at him. She didn't say anything as she led him out of the room. Dominic watched the two leave. Something about seeing that girl leave with someone else made him sad? No... jealous? He didn't know, but why? He had only been there for a few day's and had only seen the girl from afar. Why would he be jealous of her looking at some other guy?

"Dominic I trust that you know your mission?" Dewey asked.

* * *

Jiraiya chuckled perversely, ogling the scene in front of him. He could see his next edition to his Icha Icha Paradise series on the horizon. Yes his pupil was finally helping him and not being an annoyance. The way these two kept staring at each other it was as if some type of other worldly force was pulling these two together. He began to think of title's for the book.

Naruto starred at the back of Anemone's head as she pulled him along by the sleeve. 'Why the in hell can't I stop looking at her? Something about her just make's me want to never leave her side, like I always want to be with her. Man! I can't take it I just want to.... Kami what type of cruel joke are you playing this time?' He thought, seeing the girl make quick glance's at him every now and again.

Anemone continued glancing at him. She looked from the fox ears on his head, down to his chest. 'Hmmm.... I wonder what's under that...." She stopped her thought's as they neared the bridge where all the LFO's were docked.

Naruto frowned as he felt Anemone release her hold on him and watched as she got further and further away. She stopped in front of a black LFO, putting a hand on it.

"Uzumaki-San we have an LFO prepared for you. If you will follow me I will explain how to-" One of the male member's of the federation that kept the LFO's in top condition said. He had on a lab coat and wore rectangle shaped spec's.

Naruto held up a hand stopping the person. He saw someone walking down the steps with some type of metal board in hand. "Get me on of those." Naruto said, pointing at the board.

"B-But Uzumaki-San that's to dangerous! Using a ref board against LFO's is suicide! Now please follow me I'll show you to your LFO." The man said.

Naruto sent a small bit of killer intent at the man, who began to shake in fear. "I said bring me one of those boards." Naruto growled.

"H-Hai!" The man squeaked, running away.

Anemone watched the scene in amusement, and was exited at hearing that 'Fox-Kun' as she had officially labeled him was going to use only a ref board to go up against the entire fleet of LFO's. The air around him leaked pride, dignity, power and something that made her want to get closer to him. She could tell there was an emotion hidden under that facade as if something was roaring inside wanting to be released, and she wanted to find out what.

Naruto glanced back to see Anemone smirking at him. He could hear the man who had went off to get the ref board coming back into the room.

"H-Here's your r-r-ref board U-Uzumaki-San!" The man said, holding out the ref board. The board was pitch black with two crimson strips going down it.

"Thank you." Naruto said, taking the board. The man bowed then scurried away. Naruto turned around to face Anemone. "See you in awhile my Hime." Naruto said, then ran out jumping off of the dock, disappearing from sight. He reappeared flying on the ref board.

A smirk crept across Anemone's features. 'Hime huh? I can get used to that.' She thought, walking on to the dock that remained open to watch the show. Jiraiya walked up next to her, a lecherous grin on his face.

"Stay fifty feet away from me you Hentai. I don't like being near pervert's like you." Anemone said, not even taking her eye's off of Naruto's form.

Tears streamed down Jiraiya's cheeks. "H-How?"

"I've heard of you and those filthy books you write. One of the legendary Sannin the great toad sage Jiraiya! The super pervert who can't keep it in his pants. The man who is banned from almost every hot spring around for peeping." Anemone scoffed in a disgusted manner. "Even if you are Fox-Kun's Sensei doesn't mean I have to put up with you."

"Fox-Kun?" Jiraiya grinned. "Already pet names for each other eh?"

Anemone ignored him. Making more tears stream down Jiraiya's face. He looked up towards the sky. 'Why do all the lovely ladies hate me?' Jiraiya looked back down to see Anemone holding her forehead. Jiraiya narrowed his eye's as the girl seemed to be in extreme pain.

* * *

Naruto reveled in the feeling of the wind whipping around him. How his hair lashed about, his cloth's being pressed against his body. Yes he loved the feeling of flying in the air. It made him feel free from the world, and made him forget all about the event's that happened Konoha. He weaved through the LFO's that sat idle waiting for order's.

A giant image of Colonel Dewey formed on the window of the main ship's pilot room. "Hello everyone I suppose your all wondering why I called you all out for target practice. However that is not the whole truth of the situation... What I called you out here for is a test against that thing flying around you on a ref board. That will be your target, and you are his target. I trust that all of you shall make me proud?"

There was an roar of yes's though out the intercom's.

"That's good to know. Then let the game begin!" Dewey shouted, starting the match.

Heavy gunfire began shooting at Naruto. Naruto flew through the sky flipping and diving to miss the laser's. As he came back up from a dive he saw Dewey with a sinister look on his face. Naruto continued to watch the man as he seemed to enjoy seeing someone on the verge of dying.

"**Kit!" **Kyuubi said. **"I think it's about time I tell you little about that ability or we're dead." **

Naruto nodded as he flipped over another set of laser's, and redirected his path.

"**Ok kit I explain the basic's to you later, but now touch on of those LFO's that are close to you right now!" **Kyuubi said.

Naruto did as the Kyuubi said, and weaved toward one of the nearby LFO's. Right as his hand slapped against the metal he could feel something strange coming off the metal.

"**Kit do you feel those pulse's coming from the LFO? Good now send some chakra into it, and mold the metal around your hand into a set of claw's. I think that will be the best you can do for your first time."** Kyuubi said.

Naruto did what the Kyuubi told him to, and sent some chakra into the metal. He could feel the metal began to move as he did he used his chakra to bend the metal to his hand, turning it into claws. Once the claw was formed he slashed through the LFO making it fall to the ground. When the LFO was about to hit the ground a laser from the main ship hit the LFO making it explode. Naruto swiveled around to see Dewey grinning like a mad man.

"So you will kill your own men even if I don't? Fine then if you want them dead so bad I shall slaughter your entire army like the demon I am!" Naruto roared, as another tail formed behind him. He flew on his board toward a line of LFO's that began to try and flee to a safe distance.

"Don't think so." Naruto said, slamming his other hand onto the nearest LFO and channeling chakra into it. Claws quickly formed around his other hand. Once the claws were complete he slashed up through the LFO, cutting it in half. Blood gushed out, splattering Naruto. Naruto didn't stop there as he quickly went after the next ripping it's head off to reveal the pilot inside.

"M-Monster." The man said in terror. Naruto grinned, pulling the pilot out of his LFO and letting him plummet to the ground. Naruto stood still as he felt something pressed against the back of his head. He could hear the sound of the person pulling the trigger. As the laser shot down the barrel, Naruto grabbed the end of the gun and bent it up. The gun exploded sending the LFO's down to the ground of fire, and a bloodied Naruto.

'Let's see there's about fifty around, and probably more in hiding.' Naruto thought, licking the blood off of his fingers. Out of the corner of his eye he could see five of them ganging up on him from all around. He hovered there as the LFO's came closer. "5... 4... 3... 2... 1!" Naruto shouted, diving down. Three of the LFO's dived down with him as the other two were not as lucky and crashed into each other.

As Naruto continued to plunge to the ground he swiftly pulled up, going after the three that survived the attack. Naruto slashed off one of the LFO's arms as he went passed them, and shot one of his claws at another, pulling the ref board out from under it. As he continued to rise Naruto could see Dewey seething in rage. "Didn't think I would last this long did you asshole?" Naruto grinned, showing his elongated canines. All of a sudden all of the weapon power on the main ship targeted Naruto.

'Fuck...' Naruto thought, as all of the fire power of the ship shot at him. Naruto shot up trying to get as high in the sky as he could to dodge the missiles, and laser's. He swiveled to the left dodging the first set, but was not fast enough to dodge the next set.

* * *

"I guess he wasn't as special as I thought." Anemone said, as she watched Naruto's form plummet to the ground.

Jiraiya glared at the girl as he grabbed a ref board away from one soldier's nearby who had ran over to see what the explosion was.

"Hey!" The soldier shouted, as Jiraiya jumped off the dock to save his pupil.

Jiraiya dived down catching Naruto's unconscious body. The boy was verily breathing, but Jiraiya could feel the boy's pulse becoming slower. He stopped where he was at and glared at the man called Dewey Novak, who was smiling at him. "What do you think your doing!" Jiraiya shouted.

"I was stopping a monster from destroying my army." Dewey said.

"Your the one who said he could!" Jiraiya shouted, seething in rage.

"Yes well I changed my mind, if that mongrel survives I'll allow him to be Anemone's partner." Dewey said. "Now bring that thing back in so we can have him treated."

"He's not a thing!" Jiraiya shouted.

"Ah excuse me. I meant monster." Dewey said.

Jiraiya growled wanting to kill the man, but now wasn't the time for that he needed to get Naruto to the infirmary. So Jiraiya opted to worrying about Naruto and getting him to safety. Back at the dock Jiraiya jumped off the board, letting it crash into a wall. A group of medics were waiting for him to the side. Jiraiya handed over Naruto's limp form. "You better save him, or I'll personally destroy this entire ship and crew."

"Why?" Anemone asked, as the medic's took Naruto away. "Why save someone who failed?"

Jiraiya wanted to slap the girl if he didn't know that the girl had really bad psychological problems. "He didn't fail... Besides he's like a son to me, and I don't want to be killed by Tsunade for not being able to bring him back." He said, thinking about what Tsunade would do to him if he let Naruto die. Yeah definitely not good.

"So it's to save your own skin." Anemone said, walking away. "Humans are so pathetic."

"Where you going?" Jiraiya asked, ignoring the girls last comment.

"None of your business Hentai." Anemone said, leaving the room.

Jiraiya stayed behind. "Observation number one on this place... It's a hell hole that needs to be annihilated." He said. Then began heading towards the infirmary where Naruto was located.


	3. AN

Sorry Everyonw I'm quiting writing. This story is up for adoption. Look on my adoption page I made for more info or PM if you want to adopt this story.


End file.
